Lia
Lia Viltanius Roman 'is the youngest member of the former Volturi clan. She is also Felix's daughter and the half sister of Olivia, she is also married to Dacian Roman and is Amelia's mother. She like her older siblings all have a special ability,which is why she like her other siblings was "created" by Aro. She is gifted with the ability of Regressive Absorption. Biography Physical Appearance ''"She had his hair, that much was plain...The baby had his and her mother's olive tone...The moment Felix saw that little face, he was stunned. He'd seen this face before. He knew it so well, but he couldn't remember why. It was a sweet, innocent little face that was chubby, but showed a hint of what would one day be a very thin frame. She had a small nose that looked similar to his and the longest lashes he'd ever seen. But what really had him stunned were her eyes. She had strange, but beautiful, green eyes. They were stunning. - ''Felix describing Lia after she's born Lia is an attractive, beautiful young woman with an oval face, almond-shaped brown eyes, and smooth, long dark brown hair (in the fan fics, she is described as having chocolate brown hair with hints of auburn in it and Bright Green eyes). Her height is about 5'6" and she has a slim, slightly athletic physique. Lia is more casual, sporty and girl next door and doesn't wear a lot of make-up and fashionable clothes often. Lia favors wearing jeans, sneakers (Converses) and T-shirts, though she wears fashionable clothes on special occasions or formal events. Personality Lia is a popular, pretty girl who strolls through life with ease. She’s compassionate, kind, smart and attractive, friendly and easy to get along with. There's also stubbornness and a fiery aspect to her personality underneath the everyday quiet and caring exterior. She will fight those she loves most if she believes she's in the right, and won't think twice about telling it like it is, even if the truth isn't necessarily pleasant. As Valerie Cullen once bluntly put it, Lia's a mothering type. Relationships : ''Main Article: Relationships '''Felix Felix is Lia's biological father. Eventhough she loves and respects her father, she sometimes whichs he wasn't so overprotctive of her, especially when it comes to Ryan. 'Ryan Cullen' Ryan Cullen is Lia's husband. Though they are happy together, their relationsghip didn't start off so great. 'Dante' 'Amadora' Trivia *Lia was named after Felix's younger sister who was murdered by his wife and her lover when he was human. *Felix says that Lia has an uncanny resemblance to his younger sister, which is why he gave her the name. *It is unknown how she get her special ability, because her biological father, Felix, has no ability. Gallery File:241px-As-elena-gilbert.jpg|Lia in causal clothes File:279px-Vampire-diaries-nina-dobrev-elena-gilbert.jpg File:0_28529.jpg|dancing w/ Ryan Cullen at the Orginals' Ball File:0_28229.jpg|w/ Dante at the Ogrinals' Ball File:Delena.jpg|Lia kissing ryan while he almost dies of a werewolf bite File:0251.jpg|Lia: "I said I promise" File:TVD0049.jpg|being taught how to play pool by ryan Category:Volturi Category:The Renesmee Series Category:Hybrid Type Category:Cullen family Category:Hybrids Category:Hybrid Category:Volturi guard